GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FLAN
by MarlenaHorneRimmedGlasses
Summary: The flan upset her stomach, but something even more sinister was abrewing.
1. Chapter 1

Even though Marlena was tired after a long day of work and her stomach ached from the second helping of Flan that she had devoured at Rafe's fiesta earlier, she felt a spark in her step as she walked through Salem Place. Maybe it was because John was coming home today.

John, oh John!

How she had missed him these last two months. It had been so difficult not being able to speak to her soulmate but it had been for the best. He was on an important mission and any contact with family during that time could put his loved ones in danger. And that's a fact.

Marlena stopped in her tracks when she caught a glimpse of her sexy outfit in the reflection of the chocolate shop's window. She had bought the sexy brown pantsuit especially for her husband. The psychiatrist nodded in satisfaction at the way she looked. Modest as she was, she had to admit that most 76 year olds didn't have nearly the same cute figure she had.

Two men packing fudge in the chocolate shop looked up to see why she was staring so intently at the window. She shook her head as if to clear it and then headed toward the Floppy Drive, where she hoped to drop off her laptop. Ever since her stepson Brady had borrowed it, she'd had all kinds of spyware infections and she hoped the Floppy Drive could cleanse her system.

"Marlena!" she head a gruff but kind voice call out to her.

"Hello, Victor," she greeted warmly. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Same to you," he smiled back. "Is John home yet?"

"Not yet," she answered, smiling brightly. "He will be home later tonight. I was heading over to Deuce Juice for a drink. Care to join me?"

"Afraid I can't," Victor answered somberly. "I'm actually on my way to meet Rafe right now."

The old man with the sexy mustache paused for a moment. Then he spoke again.

"I'm sure you heard about the incident last night at Shooters? Rafe insisted on leading the investigation."

"Don't tell me the Backdoor Bandit struck again?" Marlena asked with that very loud gasping noise that she sometimes does on the show.

"I'm afraid so," he said. "It happened right before their annual hot dog eating contest."

Doc shook her head in consternation.

"I'll talk to you later," she said, upon noticing that Floppy Drive was starting to shut down for the day. "Say hello to Maggie for me."

"When she gets back from her softball tournament, I will do just that."

Marlena nodded and smiled and then she walked away toward the Floppy Drive.

She really admired her friend Maggie. They had been gal pals since forever. Maggie was such an outgoing, friendly person who tried to have fun. People thought she was crazy when she first joined a traveling softball team for seniors, but Maggie was a darn good players even though she used to be crippled back in the Red Shoes days but she isn't anymore. Maggie was eager to try every position on the team and was always begging Doc to join in on the fun, but Doc was just too busy. Oh well, maybe someday.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," she called out as she approached the Floppy Drive. "Wait for me. Don't shut down before I get there."

Marlena heard a maniacal laugh as the shutters closed and the inside lights turned off abruptly.

"What in da hell?" she heard a voice behind her ask.

TO BE CONTINUED ONLY IF PEOPLE WANT TO SEE WHERE THIS STORY IS HEADING. I LOVE COMMENTS SO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so then Bella Swan blinked her eyes rapidly like how she always does in the movie. Where was she? How come she was in a strange midwestern town that wasn't Chicago but was close to Chicago even though they didn't used to give clues about where Salem was but now they do it all the time?

"Where is Edward?" Bella wondered.

Little did Bella know that Edward was in Shenanigans looking for Bella Swan.

He asked the owner Dylan McKay's father if he had seen Bella but Roman Brady hadn't seen him.

"I need to find Bella," Edward said. "She is the love of my life. Where could she be?"

Deep down, Edward was scared that Bella might have run off with her best friend, a wolf named Jack.

Let's cut back to Bella.

Bella stopped Victor Kiriakis as he walked toward a pistachio nuts store.

"Excuse me, sir, but what city am I in?" she asked, her eyes were blinking rapidly again like how somebody does when they are in a deep sleep.

"You're in Salem," the hot hunk with the mustache told her. He had pistachio shells in his mustache and for a weird moment, Bella wanted to lick them off his mustache but he didn't because he love Edward Cullen.

Fast forward and now Edward is at the Salem police station 69 Ayn Is Drive where Will Horton was being held without bale.

"Rafe!" Will called. "Get me out of jail. I seen you come inside the police station. your my stepdad so come here."

:I'm not your stepdad no more," Rafe said. "Cum on and stop crying. You are wanted for the murder of Sonny Kiriakis."

"Sssonny is dead?" Will asked. This was the cuter Will not the ugly one with the mole on his face.

"Yes, Sonny is dead," Ralph said. "Cum on. You know that because you killed him."

"I did not,"Will said. "So shut up."

Ralph cackled like a witch and Will knew then that his step father wasn't really his step father but a witch that had invaded his body through the back door.

"Listen, Rafe," Will said. "Call my lawyer, Mickey Horton. He will get me out of here. Because I did not kill Sonny and share that with anyone."

Rafe just chuckled and walked back to the bar.

VCut to Bella and she is blinking her eyes.

"Where is Edward?" she asked.

"Are you looking for your beard?" a voice asked.

It was Victor Newman from Genoa City and he was holding a white santa beard in his hands.

"You dropped your beard," Victor said.

"It's not mine," Bella stuttered.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Victor," Victor Newman said. "But not Victor Kirakis or Victor Fleming or Victor Hugo or Victor Garber. I'm just Victor Newman"

"That can't be," Bella stuttered. "Victor Newman is the name of my stepfather."

 _Dun Dun Dah!_


End file.
